Let The Little Ones Sleep
by Nordekai
Summary: Kirk, Spock, and McCoy beam to a little planet whose inhabitants are a bit peculiar... Reviews Appreciated.
1. The Lost Children

Let The Little Ones Sleep Chapter One  
  
The Lost Children  
  
"Captain. I have the coordinates ready" Scotty told Kirk over the ship intercom. Kirk, sitting proudly in his chair as he looked at the green, blue, and white swirls on the view screen. The little planet was slightly smaller than earth, had a similar atmosphere.  
  
The Enterprise has been sent on a Mission to investigate the little planet and see if it was suitable for joining the federation. After all of that, they would negotiate the planet's recruitment into the federation.  
  
Kirk pressed one of the many buttons on the arm of his chair. "McCoy, meet Spock and I in the transporter room with the usual away mission equipment. A voice on the other end of the intercom said "Alright, Jim."  
  
Spock and Kirk marched into the TR where McCoy was already waiting with his stuff. The three stepped on the TR platform without a word, and then Kirk said "Energize" and the three were dematerialized.  
  
After full materialization on the planet, the three looked around for a moment. They were next to a nice little pond in the open area of what looked like a forest.  
  
McCoy smiled a bit "Reminds you of home, doesn't it? Well a much more spacious home." "Sure does, Bones." Kirk then looked at Spock.  
  
Spock was being Spock and already using his tri-corder to scan for life forms. "Captain, there's a humanoid life form that seems to be moving quite quickly around us. If I wasn't mistaken, I would hypothesize the creature is closing in on us." "Phasers on stun, gentlemen." Kirk said, as he pulled his own out. The other two men got theirs out and looked ahead a bit.  
  
The sound of innocent laughter was heard. And all the sudden, a band of some sort ringed itself on Spock's ear from out of a tree, then another one ringed itself around his left ear. Spock, a bit surprised, pulled the bands from his ears; they seemed to be rubber bands.  
  
Kirk had looked at Spock for a moment and then heard the laughter again. He signaled the other two to follow him toward where the rubber bands were shot from. Kirk held his phaser low with both hand, but as soon as the three of them, together, were near the tree a net caught them quickly and pulled them up three feet above ground.  
  
The three brave and daring officers were tangled with each other, and the net. Then, around a dozen little beings jumped out of the trees.  
  
Kirk looked at them through the net as the three of them managed to untangle and sort of sit down in the net with their legs hanging out of the holes in the net.  
  
Kirk held onto two different strands of the rope with hands, and looked at the little figures. Spock, and McCoy were doing the same. The little figures approached them, all wearing cloaks with their hoods up.  
  
Most of them had a height range of 3 feet to 4 feet. They seemed to observe the three men they caught. Then they picked up the phasers the dropped when they were swooped up in the net.  
  
Kirk looked at them "I am Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise, we're from the federation of planets, we've come with peaceful intentions." All the little beings then huddled in a circle, and seemed to whisper, and then they all nodded to each other.  
  
One of them jumped up, and climbed up the tree skillfully. Kirk, Spock, and Bones watched as the little thing pulled out a knife and started at the rope of the net.  
  
"Thank you. I knew you would under-" They all then hit the ground, still in the net. The little beings began to tug them along by the end of the rope.  
  
Kirk, and the other two were talking as they were being dragged along.  
  
"What do you suppose they'll do with us?" McCoy asked the other two. "I don't really know, but they do remind me of Ewoks from that old bunch of movies 'Star Wars'." McCoy kind of giggled a bit at that. Spock just said, "They do remind one of those."  
  
A while later, the three were dragged into another part of the forest. The looked around, and up in the trees there seemed to be a network of tree houses all around.  
  
One of the little beings yelled something in their own native tongue. Up in the tree houses, probably around a dozen heads popped out of the tree houses, there was a tree house for each head. The looked like human children.  
  
"My god, Jim! The look like children of our own race!" Kirk looked at them, gazing at them as they all slowly stepped out, and looked at the three captured men in wonderment.  
  
They looked like the lost boys from Peter Pan or something. There eight boys and four girls in the group, Spock made a mental note of that. They were wearing animal furs mainly. The wildlife on this planet was very similar to earth's by the way.  
  
The children soon surrounded the net, staring at the men. One little boy, probably no older than eight wearing what looked like the hide of a few rabbits pulled out a knife, and began to cut through the net. The little being said something, and then ran off all together.  
  
A few more children joined in and soon they let the three men out of the net.  
  
Kirk looked around at them. And then a little girl who was wearing what looked like the fur of a lamb asked, "Who are you? Are you our kind?" she had asked that last question a bit hopefully. The three of them kneeled to the children.  
  
"What is your kind?" Kirk asked a bit quizzically. Then a voice from behind stated sharply "Be careful Jenna, never talk to strangers without me talking to them first," Kirk, Spock, and McCoy turned to the voice's Direction.  
  
The voice was one of a human adolescent, probably around 15 or 14 years of age. Clothed in the fur of what looked to be a wolf. The part of the animal that covered the skull was still intact, and was over the head of the teenager. Oh and I forgot to mention that the three men were quite damp from the snow, and shivering a bit, especially Spock.  
  
The teenager looked at their uniforms and then walked to them. "Come with me, it is very cold, and you are each soaking wet." The teenager told them, and looked at the other children "You can some along as well."  
  
Kirk and the other two didn't oppose, it was very cold. The children all seemed to fill with curiosity, and they all followed the teenager.  
  
The teenager led them to a bit of a cabin at the base of a tree. They were in the main room after stepping into the front door of the cabin. It was a spacious room, and was very warm. There was a fireplace on the back wall. The teenager shut the door after everyone was in.  
  
All of the twelve children sat down in a large semi circle from the right edge of the fireplace to the side of what looked to be a couch. There was a rocking chair in the middle of it all. It looked a bit worn from how much it had been rocked in.  
  
The children had sat on a few furs, and a few of them even grabbed fur blankets from a little chest nearby. The teenager was still standing "Please, sit." The teenager had motioned for them to sit on the rather large couch.  
  
The three men nodded, and all sat on the couch at the same time. "May I get you anything? A drink, something to nibble on, something to warm you up a bit?" the teenager asked. McCoy nodded "we need something to keep him warm. He's used to a desert climate and can barely handle the cold that well." He sort of looked at Spock who looked rather frozen. The teenager nodded and then disappeared into another room briefly.  
  
The teenager brought a few fur blankets, a few coats (finely sewn, and made of a heavy bear-like fur), and three goblets of some sort of warm drink. The teenager handed them the blankets, and the goblets and set the blankets aside. They all thanked the strange adolescent, and covered up a bit and drank from the goblets.  
  
The liquid was quite good, it tasted a bit sweet, but it was a taste they had never encountered before.  
  
The teenager sat back in the rocking chair, still in all the wolf skins. The children, and taken off their coats and set them on a corner.  
  
"Starfleet?" the teenager asked. "Who are you?" Kirk looked at the teenager. "We're the lost children." 


	2. Irony At It's Best

Let The Little Ones Sleep Chapter Three  
  
Irony At It's Best  
  
"The lost children?" Kirk looked at the supposed leader of the little pack of kids. "Yes." The teenager adjusted in the chair a bit. Kirk looked at the teenager "Don't you kids have parents? You all look human."  
  
The teenager then signaled to the children. Kirk looked at the children, as did McCoy and Spock. The children all took off the hoods to their clothes, and pulled their gloves off. The men's eyes widened a bit.  
  
There were three three klingon brothers. Then three Kazons, two boys, and one girl, all related. Four Denobulan children, three boys, one girl. Then a pair of Andorian twins that were girls.  
  
Kirk looked back to the teenager whose face had been shadowed by the wolf's head type part of the hide. It looked like it must've been a cross between a Saber tooth and a wolf from the size of its fangs hung around the teenager's neck.  
  
"Well, young man, you've done a job taking care of all these children." Kirk stated to the teenager. The teenager slipped the wolf hide off, and revealed a feminine face. Kirk looked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"It's alright, I get that a lot." She pulled her hat type thing off her head, and a head of black hair was revealed, as well as a pair of pointed ears. Spock noticed this immedietly.  
  
"You're a Vulcan." He observed the girl for a moment. "Actually, I'm half Vulcan and half human." She responded. McCoy sort of looked at Spock for a moment, then back to the girl.  
  
Kirk wanted to get down to the bottom of this now. "How did all of you get here?" She looked at him. "It's a long story, but I'll tell it anyway." Kirk nodded.  
  
"15 years ago, I was born on a small starship known as the USS Declaration. My father was a full-blooded Vulcan, and my mother was a full-blooded earth woman. My father, being a senator, was being taken to Romulus to negotiate something with the Romulus.  
  
The Declaration was undergoing many problems with warp drive. I was put in a protection pod because I had caught a nasty little virus that would need special medicines not aboard the Declaration.  
  
Eventually, the crew, and passengers aboard the Declaration had to evacuate the ship because of mal-function. It was heading straight towards this planet. I had been left on the ship because there wasn't much space aboard the USS Revere. I had been expected to die within 5 hours of the evacuation anyway, so there was no use in wasting space.  
  
The doctor aboard ship didn't take me out of my pod. He pod was so durable that it knocked it's way through the interior of that deck of the ship, and landed a little ways away from the ship.  
  
After the crash, a little band of Dartiens, those little creatures that captured you, went to the crash sight. They looked around and then they found me. I was taken to the Dartien king; he used his Staff of Tarcus to free me from the pod.  
  
He sensed I was not well and the Dartien people took care of me. They used an elixir to heal me of my virus.  
  
They taught me to walk, talk, hunt, climb, leap, the art of appearing out of nowhere, and how to do a little bit of, as you would call it, magik.  
  
From when I was nine winters old, word of the planet must have gotten out, and few parents dumped their children here. I found them in various places, and various times with the Dartiens."  
  
Spock was watching her carefully, according to his knowledge; he's the only half Vulcan, half human so far. And the description the girl gave of her parents was rather similar to his own.  
  
She walked behind the children. Going to them one by one, introducing them to the Captain, and his crewmembers.  
  
"This is Brian, 6 winters old. His younger brother, Kenneth, 4 winters old, and his older brother, Tyler, 7 winters old." Then she moved on to the three Kazon children. "Then this is Jenna, 3 winters old, her older brothers Jack, and Peter. 6 and eight winters old." Then off to the four Denobulan children. "These four's names are Katie, Joey, Sam, and Ray. Ages in same order are eight, two, five, and four." She then moved on to the Andorian twins. "And these two are Layla, and Debbie both six." All the children smiled to the three men as Kayla walked back to her chair.  
  
"I presume you named them yourself?" Kirk looked at her. "Yes, I found the name's on the ship's old records." She told them. "Kirk looked at her quizzically "How did you learn to read, and speak our language?" She took her coat off, and set it on the chest nest to the rocking chair. "The Dartiens performed a knowledge charm on me that allowed me to gather all knowledge found on the land by just looking at it, holding it, touching it, drinking it, etc. I found the ship, and touched it and all of the knowledge it held has been transferred into me."  
  
Kirk then said, "That's a bit unbelievable, but I'll believe it anyway. And you never told us your name." She looked to him "My Dartien name is Reg'e'yta which means 'One with sharp ears'. My Vulcan name is Harlock, but the children call me by my Vulcan name because they can't pronounce my Dartien one." She slightly smiled.  
  
Spock looked t her, he remembered the name 'Harlock'. His mother, and father had a child that died by that name 15 years ago. His mother told him about it. It was still during the time he was grudged with his father.  
  
While Spock was thinking Kirk introduced the three of them, and Spock was brought back into reality when he was introduced.  
  
Spock looked at Kirk, and then Harlock. "Do you know the names of your parents, Harlock?" Spock asked, a bit of curiosity in his expression. "Sarek, and Amanda." She said.  
  
Spock's eyes widened a bit and so did Kirk's and McCoy's. The other two looked at Spock as well did everyone else.  
  
"What is the problem?" Harlock asked the three. Kirk and McCoy slowly looked at her, and Spock slowly gazed up at her from looking down in thought. "You're my presumed dead sister." 


	3. Fourteen To Beam Up

Let The Little Ones Sleep Chapter Three  
  
Fourteen To Beam Up  
  
Spock settled down. He reminded himself he was a Vulcan. He looked at his newfound sister. They had quite a remarkable resemblance, in fact, she was like a miniature female version of Spock, but her eyes were her mother's. Spock had Sarek's eyes.  
  
Kirk and McCoy looked at Spock, they all looked at each other, seeming to signal something between each other. They all then looked back to Harlock.  
  
"Miss Harlock, under these circumstances, we must take you back. You have parents that are well and alive, and these children will be put in Starfleet's hands." Kirk looked at her. Spock was still a bit too uncomfortable at the moment to say anything. It was just the fact that his sister that was said to be dead is staring at him and two of his good friends.  
  
"I know, and I do understand, Captain, but I must ask that we leave tomorrow. I have much to do in order to leave." She told him. She looked at Spock now "I am glad to see that my family is alive and well, but" then her eyes shifted to Kirk again "I feel that I would be qualified to work as a Starfleet officer." Kirk returned the calm stare "I'll leave it to you and your parents on that decision."  
  
She stood up a bit and looked at the children, she said something in a tongue alien to the three men. The children all sighed and then began to pull their coats, hoods, and mittens on.  
  
McCoy looked at her. "What are you doing?" She looked at the doctor "Sending them to bed." "Why not let them just go back to the ship with us while you stay?" Kirk asked. "That would be a wise thing to do, I never thought of that, but who would put them to bed?" She looked at him. Kirk and Spock looked at Bones.  
  
"I will, I am the doctor after all, and also a father to one of my own." He said that a bit smugly and proudly. "I sense you are all worthy of my trust, so I will let you take them." She looked over at the children and said something else to them in the same odd language. They all got excited.  
  
"But, there is one catch." Kirk stood. "And what is that?" she looked at him; raising a brow in the same manner Spock usually did at certain people or things. "Someone has to stay down here with you. I know that you're used to being on your own, but now that we know of you, we must supervise in a way." Kirk explained. "Logical." Was all she said.  
  
Spock stepped up "I believe the logical candidate would be me, Captain. Due to the fact that I am her sibling." Spock had his hands behind his back. Kirk half smiled "I was just about to order you to it Mr. Spock. You have the order any way."  
  
Kirk then pulled his communicator from his belt and contacted Scotty back on the ship. "Scotty, 14 to beam up." Kirk looked around at the children and at McCoy as he talked on the communicator.  
  
"What?! You got ye a party comin' up, captain?" Scotty said, looking a bit surprised. "Actually, it's more like a daycare class." Kirk smiled a bit. "Oh! Little ones. I see. I can only beam up six at a time, but if ye and the doctor each was holdin' one of 'em, I would only have to beam up two parties of ya." Scotty told him.  
  
"That sounds good, Kirk out." Kirk flipped the communicator shut and looked at bones. "If we each hold one then we can get up there in only two trips." McCoy then looked around and picked up the little Denobulan boy named Joey who was only two. He handed him to Kirk. Kirk looked at the child and smiled. McCoy picked up the little Kazon named Jenna who was three.  
  
"Bones, you go with the first party, I'll go with the second." "Alright, Jim" Bones and 5 of the children stood in a circle. Spock and Harlock watched them form in a circle. Bones and Kirk organized them. Then Kirk called Scotty up and the first group had soon dematerialized.  
  
Kirk organized the other group. Kirk then looked to Spock and Harlock. "Spock, I'll be back tomorrow at noon. Both of you be ready by then." Spock nodded "Yes, Captain." Harlock just watched them. Kirk then signaled for the rest of them that were leaving to be beamed up.  
  
After they were all gone. Harlock sat down again, and looked at her brother. "Sit, Mr. Spock." He just looked back and sat quietly.  
  
They studied each other and then there was an awkward silence. "So, tell me, Mr. Spock, what is it like back on Vulcan?" she asked her brother, curiously. "Please, you may call me by the name of Spock. To answer your question, Vulcan is a desert type planet. Thin air, desert climate, many active volcanoes." He explained.  
  
"What are our parents like?" she then asked, seeming more curious now. Spock looked at her "Sarek is logical, Amanda is logical, and illogical." Harlock then said the one word that proved she was the sister of Spock "Fascinating."  
  
Back on the ship, Dr. McCoy and Kirk were showing the children to the ship's nursery. McCoy assigned a few of his medical crew to keep watch of the children for the next few days.  
  
Kirk and McCoy then were both in the TL. "I wonder if there will be much sibling rivalry between Spock and Harlock." McCoy looked over at Kirk. Kirk looked back. "I think they will get along well. They also look very alike, except their eyes." Kirk replied. "She's like Spock as far as all that whole logical personality thing goes, but she seems a bit like she may have some emotion." McCoy stated.  
  
"This is my stop." McCoy then said as the doors swooshed open. "Night, Bones." Kirk said, and the doors closed after McCoy walked out.  
  
Back in Harlock's home, Spock and Harlock were watching the fire silently. Spock felt a bit compelled to say something.  
  
"It pleases me to find you alive and well, Harlock. It will also please mother and father." He then looked to her as she looked at him. They both looked back at the fire. "It pleases me as well to find my family." Harlock seemed to have a thankful tone in her voice, more than Spock did.  
  
"And I finally got my wish." She said quietly. This interested Spock's curiosity. He then slowly looked over at her. "And what is that, sister." She just kept staring at the fire "All those children I've watched after, all of them have siblings. I was the only one without one, and I had longed to have one, particularly an older one." She just continued to stare at the fire.  
  
"But why?' he asked, still curious. "Because I've always been the oldest one. I've also longed for one because I wished to find someone similar to me in appearance, and the same as me in race." She looked at him at the end of that explanation. He nodded "Logical."  
  
Spock then stood. "I believe this would be the proper time for the both of us to retire for the night." She then stood as well. "Yes, let me show you to the spare room." She then led him into a room, next door to hers. It had a bed, and mattress made of the wool of some sort of livestock animal, and sewn into a mattress shaped set of bear furs. Spock then went to bed after she left the room, and she went to sleep in her room as well.  
  
She stared at her ceiling as she lay in bed. Spock did the same. Both thinking generally the same things. 


	4. Goodbyes And Hellos

Let The Little Ones Sleep  
Chapter Four  
Goodbyes and Hellos  
  
It was 8:00 am on the ship. Kirk was in his quarters infront of his intercom and screen. On the screen were two people, a human woman, and a Vulcan man, both aged a bit. Kirk was in his uniform, the two on the screen were in typical Vulcan robes and dress.  
  
"Senator Sarek, Mrs. Sarek, I thank you for answering my 'call' on such short notice. I have some rather shocking news." Kirk was looking at them through the screen. Amanda got worried and asked "Has something happend to Spock?" Sarek just sat there, looking at Kirk.   
  
"In a way, just let me explain... Do you remember your second child, Harlock?" Kirk looked at them, with a straight face. "Yes, her fifteenth birthday was days ago, if she was...alive." Amanda answered, but then looked back to Kirk. "What does that have to do with anything, Captain?" Sarek asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Senator, your daughter has been found on a planet called Tarcus alive and well. She survived the ship wreck, and was cured of her virus by a race of dwarf-like humanoid life forms known as Dartiens." Kirk told them. Sarek showed no emmotion, Amanda had a tear slip down from her eye. "How is Spock handling this?" Amanda asked. "Spock, actually, stayed overnight on Tarcus with her. They seem to be getting along fine from what I've seen so far. They should be coming aboard in four standard hours."   
  
"Captain, when we board your ship in three days, we will see her then." Sarek told him. "Thank you for informing us, Captain Kirk." Amanda added. Sarek and Amanda held up the Vulcan salute and both said "Live long and prosper." Kirk returned it, and then the screen went blank.  
  
Kirk leaned back in his chair a bit, wondering what those kids were up to in the nursery.  
  
Spopck and Harlock were up at 6:30. They had both eaten some sort of plant soup for breakfast, once they finished, Harlock gathered what she would need from her home. By 8:00 am they had started the trip to the Dartien people's little village.  
  
"Why is it you carry that stick?" Spock asked his sister.She was in her furs, with lighter clothing underneath, she had a bag full of things on her shoulder, carrying a stick that was 3 feet long. He was in his uniform, but he had worn some furs his sister had let him borrow over it. "I use it to channel my energy into. I use this until the dartiens give me my shifting form. When that happens, I get something more adequite for my amount of energy." she explianed. He looked back ahead as they walked "Logical."  
  
They stopped at the children's little network of homes at 9:37 am, after briefly visiting the forest for Harlock's hidden posessions, such as a few weapons, scrolls, etc. She went through them gathering things they would want and need. Spock was outside, exploring around, using his tri-corder.  
  
At 11:14 am they finally made it to the village after Spock gathered some specimen's of the planet's plant life. The little dwarven-like people greeted her as she went to the king's hut. Spock and Harlock had to bend their backs to walk in.  
  
The dartien king had on a crystal crown, and was holding a wooden ceppter with a crystal idol on the top. He was wearing a white robe, and his little eyes were and icy-white.  
  
Harlock spoke in Dartien tongue, explaining the situation, and why she must leave. She told him the man sitting next to her was her brother. The King looked at him, then back to her. He stood up and began saying something to her.  
  
"What is he saying?" Spock whispered. "He says 'Many winters ago, we found you and raiswee you as our own. I knew someday you would have to leave us. I had sensed the day you left would be the day you would gain your shifting ability." she told him. He watched the king put his hand on her head and chant something.   
  
Harlock's eyes flashed to red, and to blue, then green, yellow, and every other color. After a few minutes, he pulled his hand away slowly and then he said something to one of his servants. The servant jumped, and went to a box. It was a long box too. The servant pulled a long wooden staff out.  
  
Spock looked at it, and watched the servant take it to the king. It was beautifully carved, probably an inch or two thick, about 5 feet tall. It had black marbel snakes around it near the top, but on the end of it was a black marble-like idol. The idfol was a ball and it was sort of inside the wood. The king then began to say something again.  
  
"He says 'I'm giving you the Grand Staff of The Gothinian Empire. They were an ancient race of mysterious people who had great power. They had dark powers, but usually good intentions. Go now, we shall miss you very much.' " Harlock told her brother. They both stood, and walked out.   
  
Harlock bid good-bye to the Dartiens as she left. They said their goodbyes as well. She and Spock stood in the middle of the village.  
  
"Spock to Enterprise. We're ready for beam up." Spock said into his communicator. Within seconds they were gone from the little planet, and on the Enterprise.  
  
Spock pulled the hood to his fur coat off. Scotty was at the controls, trying to get a glimpse of Spock's sister. She then slipped her hood off, her black hair was in a ponytail type fixture, with things tied into it.  
  
Scotty smiled to her and Spock as they stepped off. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise. Captain Kirk is in the bridge." Scotty told them. Spock nodded, and took off the fur coat.  
  
He led Harlock to her quarters. "You will be staying in here, you'll be my neibghor." Spock told her as she put her things away. "Alright." She took her coat off, and walked out with him, carrying her newly received staff.  
  
Kirk, sitting at his chair, the rest of the bridge crew at their stations. Spock had quickly changed into a fresh uniform before going to the bridge. Harlock walked in and looked around at the bridge. Kirk turned "Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise NCC-1701, Harlock. Welcome back to you too Spock, take your console." Spock nodded and walked to his science console. Kirk stood and took her around the bridge, introducing her to everyone.  
  
"I'll have Scotty give you the grand tour of the ship. He knows it better than anyone else." Kirk went to his chair and called Scotty up.  
  
Scoty walked ina minute or so later. "Ye called, sir?" Scotty looked to the Captain. "Yes, I decided to give you a break and give Harlock here a tour of the ship. You know it best." Kirk smirked to Scotty, a small smile in it. Scotty smiled "Yes, sir. I'd be glad to. C'mon las." he led her into the TL.  
  
And these are the recreational activities room. Much o' the crew like to so many thing in here." He stepped inside one of the rec. rooms with her. She looked around at it for a minute.  
  
"Why do ye carry that staff?" Scotty asked her as she looked around. She looked back at him "The king of the people who raised bme gave it to me. It actually belonged to an ancient race of people who mysteriously vanished centuries ago. It's the only thing that's powerful enough to handle my energy." she explained. He nodded "I get it." then he led her back out.  
  
"I'm goind back to engineering, you can roam around som more, do pretty much whatever. Oh, and I don't know if the captain told you, once we pick up your parents, we're all heading to Uratheus. He has some political buissness there, it's also a resort planet. Most of the crew is planning on going out to the tropics of the planet. the senior officers are heading to the section facing winter. We all plan to go skiing, you should come along." then he winked "I'll see you later las, I got some things to do" And then headed back to engineering.  
  
She looked around the rec room some more after he gave her the full tour and played with things in there. She noticed a musical instrument of some sort. She sat at it and went through a screen that had song listing, then she chose one called "Piano Sonata 16 in C Major by Mozart" She knew how to read the notes and play the odd instrument. She never learned, she just knew.  
  
And hour or so later Kirk, Uhura, McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, Checkov, and Spock were all herding the children in a rec room. They then heard someon playing the piano. They looked in and saw Harlock sitting there playing Piano Sonata 11 by Mozart.  
  
All the children smiled, watching. They were all in little toddler, and child sized uniforms. Their dear Harlock was wearing her lighter fur, her heavy leather boots, and some of her jewelry. The children rushed over at her all callng out her name. She stopped and looked at them, she smiled, and they all managed to jump on her. 


	5. No Rain

Let The Little Ones Sleep  
Chapter Five  
No Rain  
  
Harlock sat in guest quarters with her loyal companion Jordo, similar to a Sehlat, about the same size . It had brown fur, no fangs, besides that what looked like the mouth of a bear or a dog as far as teeth went. The animal was laying on the floor as Harlock looked about the room.  
  
"It is too quiet in here Jordo. I am, as they call it, bored." Harlock stood up and paced for a moment. She was in lighter clothes. A green tunic, green pants, and large brown boots. She looked something like Peter Pan, if he were a black headed Vulcan girl. She had her long hair pulled into a ponytail fixture.  
  
Someone rang the door chime that notified her she had a vistor. She looked to the door "Come in" Spock walked in as the door swished open. Spock looked her and her pet, then back to her.   
  
"Harlock, Sarek and Amanda will arrive in 10.2387 minutes. I suggest you prepare to meet them, as well as the Captain, Dr. McCoy, the children, and myself in Recreational room 4. The children have been dressed in what you wished. I will see you then." Spock walked out as Harlock nodded.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Harlock ordered it to lock, and began pulling a black pancho-like robe over what she was wearing. It was decorated with green designs, and the crest of the Gothinian Kingdom was in silver thread. She then mentally told Jordo to accompany her.  
  
The children were all in the nursery, wearing their best robes, and such. They were all in robes given as gifts by the dartiens. Each robe was uniquie, with unique designs and colors. The last three day, Harlock had been so busy absorbing Vulcan knowledge, she had barely got a glimpse of the children these last few days. She did not think of herself as a mother, but more of a teacher.   
  
Earlier in the week, Dr. McCoy had told her she was a "female, elf-like, modern day Peter Pan." But his direct quote was "You're the peter pan to those lost kids, and the'yre the lost kids to your Peter Pan." That same day, Harlock asked the Captain about the subject, and the Captain told her the story that night. She had gone to his quarters to ask him about it.  
  
And That is another thing, Harlock had a tendency to ask the Captain, and Dr. McCoy of human things she was curious about. She, at one point, asked Dr. McCoy why the ship didn't rain. The doctor explained that ships didn't have weather, and she was absoloutley stunned. "No rain!? Rain is life!"  
  
She seemed to bond well with Spock, for an unemmotional Vulcan. She had emmotion, but didn't show it much to anyone else besides the children. She was happy when she was with the children. She was unemmotional the rest of the time, although she was passionate at times about certain things.  
  
She fixed the collar on her robe as she walked away from the TL after stepping out with Jordo. They passed a few doors, and crewmen. Everyone was in dress uniform, there were a few ambassadors aboard along with Sarek, and Amanda.   
  
As Harlock got nearer and nearer, she got a bit nervous. She wondered if her parents would accept her, especially her father. She knew what he was like from Spock. She was confident, but now her confidence was chipping away a bit. She and Jordo stopped infront of Recreational Room 4's door.  
  
Harlock sighed, trying to gather herself, telling herself mentally that it was foolish to be inconfident, and reassuring herself her newly found friends would be there. She was interupted from her thoughts by Jordo, who nudged her toward the door with his nose. She was pushed forward a bit, and she looked back at Jordo, and cracked a small smile, and patted his had and nodded. "I'll go, I'll go."  
  
She looked back at the door "Lets go Jordo." she walked across the hall toward the doors. They swished open. Spock, Bones, Sarek, and Amanda were all talking, and the children were playing with Captain Kirk. Once everyone was aware of the doors shutting, they all looked to Harlock, who had her hood pulled over her head, carrying her staff, with Jordo following.  
  
The children all rushed over to Harlock who had removed her hood. The all were clinging on to her legs, Harlock crouched down to them. A few of the children mounted Jordo's back. Jordo didn't mind, he sat there.  
  
Layla and Deborah 'Debbie', the Andorian twins, asked in unison "May we hear a story?" the other childen seemed to agree, all asking for stories. Aftter a moment Harlock stood and said some word in Dartien tongue, and they all quieted down. "I have a story to tell thee, my children... Long ago, thee was a place called neverland, and there lived a dozen lost boys, and an older boy named Peter..." Harlock told them the story, with lots of excitement. She did well with body language, hand gestures, and imitating parts of the story.  
  
Sarek and Amanda watched their daughter tell the story, everyone else in the room seemed to settle into to seats and listen. Spock looked at Sarek and Amanda for a moment, actually a bit worried that Sarek might be shamed. But what he saw surprised him, Sarek was actually fascinated by the story, and listened with everyone else. Amanda was admiring her daughter's influence on the children.  
  
Spock looked back, and caught the last sentence as his sister said "Hook left neverland, and the lost boys, and Peter returned Wendy and her brothers home, until their next adventure in neverland." The story had taken about thirty minutes. Once she stood staright again, she looked at the children who cheered. All the adults clapped, and Harlock just bowed her head. The children all began getting up, and played with Jordo, imitating Peter Pan, and the lost boys, as Harlock made her way to the group of adults.  
  
"You have done well." Sarek commented to Harlock. Harlock looked at him "How so?" a bit puzzled. "You have raised the children well. They listen well." Sarek stated. Harlock nodded "Thank you." "It isn't unnecessary to show gartitude for the truth." Sarek raised a brow. "The truth can sound flattering enough to feel the need to show gratitude at times." Sarek bowed his head a bit as if saying 'True'.  
  
Spock stepped in, and introduced everyone. "Mother, Father" he gestured to Harlock "Your daughter, Harlock." then Spock turned to Harlock. "Sister, your mother, and father Sarek and Amanda." Harlock held up the Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life, mother and Father." They both returned the salute andsaid in unison "Live long and prosper, daughter... Harlock." 


End file.
